Attack on Titan: The Revision
by DPP21
Summary: "I made a vow to create a world where every man, woman, and child are able to spread their wings and fly, in honor of my savior. Some might call this naive, silly, or even idiotic. But I don't care. I WILL make my dream a reality. Why? Because I BELIEVE."
1. Preface

You might think this is just another Attack on Titan Fic, here to show you just another story in Hajime Isayama's sick and twisted world. Well, I'm here to tell you that this WON'T be another story. Why? Because I **DESPISE **Attack on Titan. I hate the story, I hate the characters, I hate the artstyle, I hate **EVERYTHING**. So why am I making a "fan" fic about the one thing I hate most? Because I would have **LOVE **Attack on Titan, but Hajime Isayama does not know how to make a shounen. So I decided I'll create my OWN version of Attack of Titan. To Hajime Isayama, l say this: let me show you how to make a Shounen, because you clearly have no idea what the **FUCK **you're doing.


	2. Chapter 1

"_I always wondered why we were living like this, like complacent livestock, when we should be fighting to take back what is ours. It was only when __**THEY **__came that I realized: we were SCARED of __**THEM**__. It was only after he had saved me, my mother, my sister, and my best friend that I made a vow to create a world where every man, woman, and child are able to spread their wings and fly, in honor of my savior. Some might call this naive, silly, or even idiotic. But I don't care. I WILL make my dream a reality. Why? Because I __**BELIEVE**__."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The fact that the great scientist believed in flying machines was the one thing that encouraged us to begin our studies. _- Wilbur Wright

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are! 10'o clock!" Yelled the Commander. A dozen pairs of eyes looked at what their captain was pointing and saw **THEM **wandering aimlessly in the forest. "Hange, how many?!" Ordered one of the soldiers. "10...no, 15, Levi!" The bifocaled woman answered. "All right, split into two groups, standard pincer formation!" Barked the Commander. "Yes Sir!" As everyone got into position, the Commander ordered them to "Activate your Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, now!" As if on cue, Grappling hooks had shot out the squadron's Black Boxes that was fasted to their hips, and latched on to nearby trees, lifting the soldiers off their horses and high into the air. As everyone was swinging from tree to tree like Spider Men, the Commander yelled out, "The first kill's all yours, Levi!" "Damn right it is, Commander Smith!" Replied Levi. As he unsheathed his blades ready to strike, he roared out, "Let's show these WALKING DEAD BASTARDS JUST HOW STRONG WE HUMANS **REALLY ARE**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eren."

"Eren, Wake up!"

"Ah!" A young and groggy boy was startled out if his sleep by his sister. "Mikasa...Hey." He groggily answered. "We should get back, Eren." She flatly stated. "Yeah." As Mikasa was slinging the backpack of wood over her shoulders, she looked over at Eren and said, "Eren, are you crying?" "I am?" He checked his cheeks to see if they were wet and they indeed were. "Oh, it must have been that dream I had." He said, as he wiped his eyes and got his things. "What was it about?" Inquired Mikasa. "It was about our mom...getting eaten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year 845

Shiganshina District

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our mom getting….eaten?" Mikasa questioned. "Yeah, I have no idea why." Eren answered, shocked he would dream something like that . "Well, don't worry about it, It was only just a dream." Mikasa comforted. "Yeah." Replied Eren, as he shook his head and wipe his face, trying to get the last bit sleep out of his system. "Hey, what's up you kids." Said a drunken voice. "Oh, hey Mr. Hannes." Eren said to the obviously drunk man in military uniform. "What up, Eren? You look down. What, you got on Mikasa's bad side?" Hannes teased, grinning." "No!" *Sniff* "Ewwww, you smell like a tavern!" Eren exclaimed, holding his nose in disgust. Hannes just laughed. "Me and the boys here were just enjoying a little break." Hannes said, looking at his buddies, enjoying themselves. "Of course." Eren flatly said. "Yep, thirsty work, playing sentry. Listening to the daily gossip can only chase away the boredom for so long. A little nip now and then helps keeps us sane."

"How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!" Eren angrily yelled. "Huh? Now why on earth do I need to fight?" "What do you think?! What if **THEY **broke though the walls?! We'll all be sitting ducks on your watch!" "Woah...Eren...kid, use your inside voice." Hannes asked, taken aback by Eren's outburst. "Ha! The doc's kid got some fire in him." One of the drunken soldiers said as he walked towards the three. "Listen kid, the only thing **THEY **have done to the wall in the past century is scratch it. I have a feeling that if **THEY **ever wised up, we be more then ready." "A feeling?! What have you guys actually done to get ready?! Dad says you need to stay sharp!" "Ah yes, Good doctor Yeager." Hannes nostalgically said, reminiscencing on all the good he had done. "Can't argue with a man who single handedly saved us from the plague. Thing is, he's talking about his scalpel, what we do isn't even half as important. Listen, no disrespect to your father but a soldier's time outside the wall tends to put the issue into a different perspective. You see **THEM **roaming around out there, mindless...dead eyed…" "Wait, you're making **THEM **seem like **THEY **aren't all that dangerous…" "I don't know kid, maybe I am." "Oh great, then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a Garrison, people might get the wrong idea!"

"Hah! Good point! Look at it this way, if the Garrison actually doing what people thought it oughta, we're up a creek. Personally, I take great stock in being called a freeloader, means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind." Hannes explained, looking back at the town and seeing how peaceful it is. Eren, however, was infuriated at what Hannes said. "How...Could...We live in a cage...All we do is eat and sleep...That's it, end of story. We have the mindset of cattle." Hannes was disturbed by what Eren said, that they were living like cattle. Hannes friends, however, just laughed it off. "You weren't joking when you said that the kid had fire." "Careful not to cry it out." As Eren and Mikasa silently walked past them, Hannes just watch them with a wide eyed expression on his face." Yo, you coming back to play or what?" "Uh, yeah." "Don't worry, Kids like him don't appreciate what they have." "Yeah, he tends to dream bigger than life wants him to." Hannes said to himself.

As Eren and Mikasa were walking, Mikasa asked, "Eren, are you thinking about joining the Survey Corps?" Eren was a bit taken back by her question. "W-what makes you think that?" Eren stammered. "Well, you were so adamant in the argument back then that I can't help but wonder…" "Well, to be honest, I-" He was cut off by bells ringing in the distance. "Oh, perfect timing! They're back! Come on, I want to get a good view this time!" Eren excited exclaimed, grabbing Mikasa by her arm and dragging her along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I can't see squat." Eren said as he was trying to get a good view but was too short to see over everyone's shoulders. That's when he saw a box and got on top of it and told Mikasa to do the same. That's when he saw the Survey Corps as they came back from a expedition. From what he saw, they were highly successful in their expedition and had few injuries and were in high spirits, talking and joking about what they had just done like it was nothing special. "Moses! Moses, where are you?!" An elderly woman cried out as she came out of the crowd and on to the street. "Mom? Mom! I'm here!" A young man's voice responded. "Moses!" The old woman ran towards the voice and saw her son lying down in a wagon with his right leg wrapped up in bandages. "Moses, your leg!" "Don't worry, Ma, it's just a flesh wound- Argh!" The man grunted in pain. "Moses!" "Don't worry Ma'am, I'm sure your son will be fine." The Commander of the squadron said to her reassuringly. "Tell me, has my son contributed to your cause in any way, has he help push **THEM **back?" The elderly woman asked. The Commander just smiled warmly. "Ma'am, I guarantee you that if not for your son, me and my squadron wouldn't even be here." "See ma, guess I'm not just a lazy good for nothing any more, huh?" The man painfully grinned. "Oh Moses..."

Mikasa only watched the Survey Corps and wondered how they can be so successful against **THEM**. "I don't get it. Why are we paying our taxes towards these idiots?" A random bystander said to himself. "I mean, we haven't actually expanded beyond the walls. If you ask me, they're a waste of our good, hard earned mon-" _Bonk!_ "OW! Who the hell hit me?!" As he looked around, he had lock eyes with a infuriated Eren, hold a stick. "You little punk!" Before Eren was able to swing his stick a second, he was being dragged away by Mikasa. "Ow! What are you doing?!" "Yeah! You little bastards better run!"

"Alright! I get it already! Get off me!" _Slam! _Mikasa had threw Eren against the wall, causing his firewood to spill everywhere. "Ah great! Firewood everywhere!" Eren anguished, picking up the wood and putting it in his backpack. "Tell me, are you determined to join the Survey Corps?" Mikasa questioned. Eren justed stared at Mikasa, flabbergasted at her question. "I...do, actually. I just don't know how Mom and Dad will react." Eren answered, nervous on how his parents would react. "Well, you won't know until you try." Eren just stared at Mikasa, trying to reassure him. Then he smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Dad, we're home." Eren said as he and Mikasa walked through the front door. "Welcome back you two." Kalura Yeager cheerfully said as she cooked dinner, while Grisha Yeager just smiled at them from the table as he went back to his work. "Wow, somebody worked hard to keep us warm for the next couple of days." Kalura said, impressed by how much firewood Eren collected as he put the wood in the storage box. "Whatever." He nonchalantly replied. Kalura playfully tugged at her son's ear. "Ow. What was that for?" Eren asked, annoyed. "Your earlobes are red, which means you have something to hide. Mikasa helped you again, didn't she?" She teasingly asked. Eren just rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dad, where you off to?" Eren asked, as he was finishing his dinner. "To see a patient." He answered. "A patient?" "Yes, seems like a blacksmith in a neighboring town has come down with a flu. I should be back in a week or so." As he was finishing his dinner, Eren thought about asking his parents about joining the Survey Corps, and figured now was a good time as any. "Um, Mom, Dad, I was thinking about joining the Survey Corps." He blurted out. Kalura stopped washing the dishes and looked at her son with absolute shock in her eyes while Grisha just froze. "Get that ridiculous thought out of your head, young man! No son of mine will not become fodder, do I make myself clear!?" Kalura yelled. "Stop yelling at me!" "Don't you dare-" "Do you really wish that, Eren?" Grisha cut his wife off. "To go outside the walls?" "Well, yeah. I mean, I ask myself, why are we living like cattle, when we should be taking back what's ours. I mean, I know that sometimes some soldiers don't come back, but still, if we don't try, if we just keep staying ignorant, then one day, **THEY **will break down the walls and we will truly become like cattle!" Grisha was taken back from his son's rant. "I see...excuse me, I'll be late for the ferry…" He picked himself up, grabbed his things and walked to the door. "Darling, wait! Scold him, for heavens sake!" "Scold him? Dear, mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity. Eren, behave while I'm gone and I'll show what I have been doing in the cellar. Deal?" As he said this, Grisha show Eren a key he was wearing around his neck. Eren's whole face lit up. "Yes sir!" He excitedly replied.

"Have a good trip!" Eren waved good bye to his dad as he walked away from his house. "I mean what I said." "What was that Mom?" "About you joining the Corps. The whole idea is so irresponsible." "Oh, so living behind a wall in fear isn't?!" "Eren, you don't understand-" "No, I DO understand! Mom, I had a nightmare today about you getting eaten and I couldn't do anything to save you! If that actually happened to you and I could have done something to stop it, I'll never be able to look myself in the face again!" Eren then jetted off. "Eren, wait! Mikasa…" Kalura grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders. "The boy needs to be to be protected from himself. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll protect him." She pleaded. Mikasa just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh!" Cried a blond haired boy being pushed back against the wall. "Where's the blasphemy now, huh!? Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back too?!" Taunted a bully who was backed up by his two lackeys. "As a matter of fact, it does. I rather take a few lumps then brawl like a beast!" "Oh, so now I'm a beast?!" "Take a good hard look at yourself and tell me you're not acting like one. You resort to violence because your brain's the size of a walnut. So plummet me all you want, I already won." The bully was a bit taken back by him. "Oh, yeah? Then I'm a sore los-" "Back off!" The three bullies turned in the direction of the voice and saw a very angry Eren running towards them. "It's Eren! So you back for more?" "You think he would have learned his lesson." "Leave me to me. Wait…" The bully squinted his eyes and saw, "Holy crap, Mikasa's right behind him!" The three had suddenly became very scared. "Oh crap! Run! Just run!" All three had run away from Eren. "Hah! That's all it takes, one look. I'm just that scary." Eren proudly remarked. "Well, one of you is...agrh!" The boy tried to pick himself up but was in too much pain. "You ok, Armin?" Asked a concerned Eren as he offer an outstretched hand. Armin look at his friend's hand and gladly accepted his help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just said that mankind's future laid beyond the walls. I doubt they understood half of it, but-" "Idiots!" Eren angrily said, as he threw a rock into the river. "Why does things have to be this way, Armin? Why won't they let us dream?" "The walls are a powerful idea. We have survived for 100 years because of them. No one wishes to tempt fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they are coming from." "That was until 50 years ago, when that caravan came beyond the walls." Mikasa stated. "And that's when the Survey Corps was founded, to see if their really is life outside the walls." "But I don't get it. Even though the Corps are successful time and again, people still won't go outside the walls." Eren said to himself. "People fear the unknown. They always have and they always will." Armin explained. "Well, I don't. I will make outside the walls one way or another." "Wait, you told your folks about the Survey Corps?" "Yeah, and they aren't too pleased." Armin sighed. "Yeah, big shock. It's sad, What people are willing to settle for for a fleeting sense of security. And make no mistake, it is fleeting. The walls can't hold forever. It's only a matter of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_BOOM!_**

"Woah! What was that!?" Eren exclaimed, wondering what was that loud boom that rocked the ground. "I don't know!" Armin said. He then saw some adults running towards the scene and decided to follow. "Armin, wait! Come on, Mikasa!" As Eren and Mikasa catched up to Armin, they noticed he was stareing at something with absolute horror on his face. "What was it, Armin!? Some kind of explosion or-" He stopped and froze when looked at what Armin was stareing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the past 100 years, **THEY **have done nothing to the walls. This has humanity to become complacent, lazy and forgot what it's like to face **THEM**. For they believe that as long as the walls exist, they will always be safe, no matter what.

Such foolishness must be punished.

So when **IT **came, humanity finally remembered what it was like to be terrorized by **THEM **for **THEY **are hungry, and they are meat. And when that word was shouted, humanity knew that life will never be the same...and that the **FEAST **has begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**TIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

"How is this possible?" Eren asked, with absolute horror on his face. "That wall's 50 meters tall!" _Crash! _The Colossal Titan had kicked open a hole in the wall humanity thought would protect them. Pandemonium has now occurred, with the citizens now fleeing from the absolute terror the Titans pouring in were causing. "We have to go.." Armin started but Eren started to run towards the direction where the titans are. "Eren, wait!" "My house is in that direction. Mom's all alone." Eren then bolted toward his house, with Mikasa following suit. "Mikasa!" Armin tried to stop them, but his hand started to shake in fear. "This...this is the end. They're inside. Everyone...is going to devoured. Everyone…" Armin then remembered all the times Eren and Mikasa had help saved him from bullies. "No...those two would NEVER let anyone be devoured, so why am I heistaning?" With new found resolve, Armin ran after his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they saw chaos around them, Eren and Mikasa jetted towards their house, while Eren thought to himself, _"Our house will be fine! Our house will be fine! Our house will be fine! OUR HOUSE WILL BE FINE!" _As he turned the corner, he saw the one thing he feared most. "MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Their mom's lower body was crushed under the rubble of their destroyed house. "Eren? Mikasa?" Kalura weakly called out. "Mikasa, help me dig!" "Okay." As he digged, Eren looked at the horrific scene around him, of people getting eaten by titans. He said to himself this might happen, but still, this was too much. "Eren!" "Armin?" Eren turned his head and saw his friend running towards him. " …" Armin saw Kalura's state, horrified. "Armin! Dig!" "Uhhh...yeah." Soon, they were able to dig to the wooden beam that was holding Kalura down. Try as they might, they couldn't be able to life it off her. "Eren, listen. I want you to take Mikasa and Armin and run." "I want too, more than anything Mom, but i'm not leaving without you!" "Sweetheart, listen...my legs have been crushed. Even if you can get me out, I can't run. There's no time…" "I don't care!" "Will you just listen to me for once in your life, goddamn it! I'm asking you for one thing! ONE THING!" "Mom, I told you before that if something were to happen to you and I could have stopped it, I'll never be able to look myself in the face again, so I'm going to get you out of here, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Eren!" Eren looked behind him and saw Hannes running towards them. "Hannes! Take the children and run!" Kalura pleaded. Hannes, however, looked at the landscape before him and saw what he feared most. _"But if I run, I'll be labeled as a coward, and all those years of training would be wasted."_ He looked down at the four before him and knew what he needed to do. "Eren, Mikasa, Armin! On my go, we lift together!" Hannes ordered, as he bended down to get his fingers under the wooden beam. "Mr. Hannes?" Eren saided, flabbergasted. "What's wrong?! Don't you want to save your mom!?" Eren saw the resolve in Hannes's eyes and knew he was ready to save his mom. "Yeah!" He cried, ready to save his mother. As everyone got into position, Hannes barked out, "1, 2, 3, LIFT!" As they lifted, the beam started to move away from them and off Kalura. Soon, the beam was off her. "Mom, your legs…" Mikasa said, as she saw her legs were completely crushed. "Eren, Mikasa, put her on your backs!" Armin said. "Right!" As the two put her on back, Kalura cried out in pain. "Mom!" "It's her legs! Be more gentle!" Unfortunately, Kalura's scream attracted a titan and had started towards them. Oh, no...They're coming…" Arimin said, in horror. "C'mon, we can make it if we run! Hurry Mr. Hannes!" But Hannes would not budge and just stared at the titan. "Mr. Hannes!"

"Eren, Listen…" Hannes started, as he unsheathed his blades. "I was like you when I was younger, I believe that mankind should take back what was stolen from us. But years of peace had dulled myself from this purpose. Eren, I want you to run. Run and survive. So that when you are older, you can take back what was ours. Take back what was stolen. Take back humanity's freedom." Eren saw the steely resolve in Hannes eyes, and knew that this will be the last time he will see him. "I will…" he said, wiping away the tears. As the four escaped, he Hannes turned around and stared the titan down. "Hey, you ugly son of a bitch!" He taunted, as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol, uncork it, and down it in one gulp. "I think it's high time someone send you back to **HELL!" **


	3. Chapter 2

"_He told me to run. Run and survive. So that when i'm older and stronger, I can take back what was ours. Take back what was stolen. Take back humanity's freedom. Don't worry, Mr. Hannes. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2

"For 100 years, we have lived inside the walls, believing that they will protect us from any and all threats. That illusion of peace was shattered 5 years ago. There was no possible way we could have been ready for the Colossal Titan, and because of that, we have had to abandon our outermost wall: Wall Maria. Now, humanity's territory has shrunk to Wall Rose, which we are now currently presiding. Even as I speak, the Colossal Titan could appear at any moment, ready to tear down Wall Rose. When that day comes, I expect each and every single one of you to sacrifice your lives to protect humanity! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Today, you have all completed your 5 hard, long years of training. That, in of itself, is commendable. However, a few of you have rise above this and distinguish yourselfs from the rest. I will now called upon these distinguished 10. If I call your name, you are to walk forward and receive your honourary "Hope is Alive" badge and then fall back into formation."

"First place, is Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa, now 17 years old, walked forward to receive her badge, an insignia of a butterfly, and went back to formation. "In second place, is Eren Yeager." Eren, now the same age as Mikasa, walked forward to receive his badge and stepped back into formation. "In Third place, Annie Leonhart…in Fourth place, Jean Kirstein...in Fifth place, Ymir Tate...in Sixth place, Marco Bott...in Seventh place, Connie Springer...in Eighth place, Sasha Blouse...in Ninth place, Krista Lenz…and finally, in Tenth place, Armin Arlert." Armin, now the same age as Eren and Mikasa, went to get his badge and had fallen back into formation. "Now, enjoy your R&R graduates, because in three days, you will have to choose between joining the Garrison or the Military Police, or, if you're in the top 10, the Survey Corps. And with that, The 104th Trainees Squad is now officially been disbanded!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm one of the top ten in the class." _Armin thought to himself, as he hold his badge, admiring it. The 104th Trainees Squad was celebrating their graduation in one of the mess halls, celebrating like their was no tomorrow. "Congrats, you little shrimp!" Reiner Braun, a blond, well built man, had said, putting Armin in a headlock. "T-thanks, Reiner…" Armin painfully said. "So tell me, which branch are you going?" "I was thinking about joining the Survey Corps." "Those suicidal maniacs?!" "Y-yeah, what about you?" "The MPs, of course! I can finally escape this shithole of a frontier town and go straight into the interior. Bertolt, you coming too?" Bertholt Hoover, a lean, unassuming man, hesitantly responded, "Ummm, i'm not sure…" "You'll love it in the MPs. You get to work closely with the king! Plus, it's got the three Ls: Luxury, Laziness...and Ladies."

Elsewhere in the hall, Eren and Mikasa are with their friends, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Ymir Tate, and Krista Lenz. "Still, you making the top ten, I never would have imagined, congrats Krista." Jean congratulated, impressed. "Thank you Jean." Krista sweetly said with a smile. "I knew she could do it." Ymir proudly said. "Still, you came a long way, Krista." Marco added. "We all have." Eren said. "Five years…" Mikasa nostalgically said, as they all thought about what they had gone through the last 5 years. "Sure as hell feels a lot longer." Jean said to himself. "But, we did had some fun, didn't we?" Krista said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, like the time Sasha and Eren had that food eating competition." Ymir said. "That somehow destroyed an entire town's food supply…" Jean astonishly remarked. "Or the time when you and Reiner replaced the Garrison's flag with Connie's underwear." Marco said. "I think that was his last pair too." Mikasa added. "Speaking of those two, where are they?" Eren asked. "Connie said he was going to celebrate with his parents, as for Sasha, well…" Jean motion his head behind and the four saw…"SASHA! SASHA! SASHA! SASHA! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" A whole crowd was around Sasha, as they watched her down her 70th sweet potato pie.

"Of course…" Mikasa nonchalantly said. "So, what military branch are you four joining?" Marco asked. "Eren?" "You should know that Marco. The Survey Corps-" "ARE a bunch of suicidal maniacs!" Eren was stopped by a sudden outburst by Reiner. "Who in their right mind go outside the walls, and spend every waking moment hoping that they don't go into a titan mouth. If you ask me, anyone who goes outside the walls have a death wish." "Yo, Renier." Eren had stood up from his seat to lock eyes with Reiner. "Which branch are you going to?" He asked. "The MPs, of course. It's got the three Ls: Luxury, Laziness...and Ladies." "Really, because I can think of three L words that describe you: Lout, Loser...and Limp." "Eren…don't." Warned Mikasa. "If I heard wrong, I believe you just asked me to bash your face in." Renier angrily said. "That depends..." Eren started, "Can you even try?" "You should know that, not only am I bigger than you...I'M ALSO STRONGER!" Renier then bolted towards Eren with his fist cocked back, ready to knock him out. "It's not about strength, Renier…" As the last moment, Eren dodged the punch, hooked his arm over Renier's, and used Renier's momentum to throw him over his shoulder on to a nearby table. "IT'S ABOUT SKILL!"

"Renier, don't you remember Eren's Hand to Hand combat score was?!" Bertholt called out. Renier picked himself up and was getting ready to charge again, while Eren put up a defensive stance. "It was top of the class!" Only to have himself get picked up by Mikasa. "M-Mikasa?!" Eren said, surprised. "I think he was second to Mikasa, Bertholt." Jean corrected him. "Put me down!" Eren tried to squirm out of Mikasa's grasp, but her grip was too strong. "Where the hell you running off to, Eren?!" Renier roared out. "Hey, maybe you should stop before any of the instructors get involved." Marco intervened. Renier sucked his teeth in frustration. "You're a lucky man Eren, to have Mikasa right by you! I just hope you don't drag her down to the Survey Corps with you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Slam! _"Ow! That hurt, you know!" Mikasa had toss Eren into the ground outside so that he can cool off. "You tend to go out of control when someone disagrees with you." Mikasa stated. Eren just stared at her with frustrated eyes. "Listen…" Eren started, as he sat on the stairs, "Which branch are you going to apply to?" "The Survey Corps." She answered. Eren was a bit surprised by her answer. "Are you sure? I mean- you don't-" "If it's about what Renier said, don't." She cut him off. "If you join the Military Police, I will as well. If you join the Garrison, I will too. I will go wherever you go, Eren." He explained. "Jeez, what did I do to get such special treatment?" He asked, annoyed. "Not only did you save me Eren, you also brought me back to the light. It's a debt I'll never forget." She answered, with a slight smile on her face.

"There you guys are." The two turned their heads to see Armin walking towards them. "The graduation party is over." Armin said. "Figures." Eren flatly said. "You guys want to head back to the house?" Armin asked. "Yeah...Hey Armin? Which branch are you going to apply for?" Eren asked. Armin sat down next to them and tried to muster his courage the best he can. "T-the Survey Corps!" He blurted out. "Seriously!?" Eren said, taken aback by his answer. "Yeah. I know that in terms of physical strength and endurance, i'm as weak as Krista. It's a miracle me and her even passed the graduation exam." "But you're the best in all of our theoretical classes. The instructors even said so! There's nothing brave about ignoring your talents just so you can follow us." "You guys are my friends. No matter where you go, i'll go." Armin answered. "Come on you two." Mikasa said, as she got up. "Let's go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jingle!_ "Mom! Mrs. Arlet! We're home!" Eren called out, as he, Mikasa, and Armin walked inside the house. "Welcome back, you three." A cheerful voice replied. Kalura Yeager, now confined to a wheelchair due to her legs, was fixing up dinner. "Hey, Ms. Yeager. Is mom around?" Armin asked, was they walked into the kitchen. "I believe she was still working at the bar." _Jingle! _"I'm home." A sweet voice said. "Oh, mom." Armin said, as he saw the front door open to see his mom walk inside. Lola Arlert, A small, petite woman with blond hair, saw her son inside the kitchen with his two friends. "Oh, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. I take it your graduation ceremony is over?" "Yeah, Mrs. Arlert. We'll tell you later at dinner, I'm starving." Eren groaned, as he rubbed his stomach. "Eren...You had 30 plates of food..." Mikasa said. "So?" Kalura only shook her head and smiled at her son's bottomless appetite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I asked him why, and he went on this big rant about how he thought the Survey Corps were insane, and then he and Eren got into a fight over it." Armin was retelling the events of what happened in the mess hall to everyone, as the five were at a dinner table, finishing their meal. "Eren! What did I tell you?!" Kalura angrily said. "I know mom, but he was asking for it." He replied. "Eren, you need to work on controlling your anger more." Lola stated. "I know that." _Jingle! _"Honey, I'm home!" A strong, but tried voice ringed out from the front door. "Welcome home, dear." Lola called out. Eric Arlert, a tall, strongly built man, walked into the living room and saw the five eating their dinner. "How's my five favorite people in the whole world? I hope you left me some food." "It's in the kitchen dad...unless Eren ate it all." 5 pairs of eyes went to Eren's direction. "I swear, I didn't eat it all!" He hastily said, as he waved his hands. "...I think." Everyone just sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yawn. _"Well, i'm going to bed everyone." Eren said, as he yawned. Everyone had finished dinner, with the women cleaning the dishes, while the men were fixing the dinner table. "Alright, Eren. Goodnight, and congrats on making the top ten." Eric said. "Night...ummm, Mr. Arlert?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for taking me, my mom, and Mikasa in." "Kid, I already told you, it's the least I could, after what your father did for us." As soon as Eric mentioned Eren's father, he noticeably tensed, and clutched his hands into fists. "Yeah, my father...goodnight, Mr. Arlert." As he left, Mikasa said to herself, "I guess he still haven't forgave father for what happened." "I don't blame him. I mean, his father never..." Armin began but was stopped by Kalura. "He needs to understand that I don't blame my husband for leaving us. But he still can't let go of the past…" Kalura anguished. As Eren made his way to the Men's bedroom, he thought to himself, _"Dad, why did you leave us? The last time I saw you was that day, five_ _years ago, when they came." _ He thought to himself, as he switched his clothes and got into his pajamas. _ "I swear, if I ever see you again, i'll bash your face in." _He angrily thought to himself, as crawled into bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me why i'm doing this?" Asked Connie. "Because the Garrison asked us to help clean their cannons?" Marco answered. "Uh huh...Why am I doing this?" "Because if you don't, I'll give you five broken ribs?" Annie coldly stated. "...Good answer." The top ten graduates of The 104th Trainees Squad were on top of wall Rose, helping to clean and maintain the cannons. "Still, I wonder why the Garrison asked to help with their cannons." Marco said. "Probably to help persuade us to join the Garrison." Ymir replied. "Don't know why, I already made my decision." Eren said. "The Survey Corps?" Ymir questioned. "You know it. Annie, what about you?" "The Military Police." She answered. "The Mps? Why there?" Marco asked. "And where the hell were you last night?" Connie questioned. "I have family in the interior. As for your question, Connie, I went to see someone." "Could it be...your lover?" Jean humoredly asked. Annie just looked at him with eyes that said, "Don't push your luck." "God, i'm starving." Sasha groaned. "You had over 70 pies yesterday, Sasha." Mikasa said. "Yeah, and?" Mikasa just stared at her. "Mikasa, i think you forgot that both Eren and Sasha's stomachs are black holes." Connie said. "Well, I know it's a little early for lunch, but I made sandwiches for everyone." Krista said, as she brought out a lunch box that had sandwiches inside. "Krista, you the man!" Jean praised. "Or woman…" Krista just smiled sweetly at her friend's appreciativeness. As the whole gang was eating, Armin looked at the scene and said to himself, "It's things like this that make me forget what happened five years ago." "You're right, Armin, only this time, we're more then ready." Eren replied, with steely resolve in his eyes. " We're going totake back what was ours. Take back what was stolen. Take back humanity's freedom. Humanity's counterattack...begins now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seems that Humanity is ready to restore their lost honor and pride, and will stop at nothing to gain them back.

Fate wanted to see if they were truly ready.

And so it send the Colossal Titan to test them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_FFFFFSSSSHHHHH! _The steam that was vented out of the Colossal Titan's skin had caused everyone to be blown back backwards. "GAH! IT BURNS!" Cried Eren as he was swept off his feet by the force of the steam. As he fell down, he noticed that everyone was struggling to reorient themselves as they were falling. "EVERYONE, SWITCH TO VERTICAL MANEUVERING!" He roared out. Everyone then become upright, got out their triggers and shot out grappling hooks that latched on to the wall. Everyone, except Krista. "KRISTA!" Eren called out. She didn't budge. _"She must have been knocked out by the blast!" _Eren thought to himself. Suddenly, Mikasa had detached from the wall and ran down to catch Krista. As she got closer, she shot out a grappling hook that wrapped itself around Krista and kept her from falling. "That was close." Eren breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was okay. _Crash!_ The gate that was near them had been kicked open by the Colossal Titan. Memories of that day, five years ago, began to flood into Eren's mind. _"It happening all over again...Only this time, I'm much stronger!" _He then charged towards the top of the wall. "EREN!" Jean called out. But Eren would not be deterred from his goal. As he made to the top, he finally became face to face what has cause Humanity so much pain and suffering five years ago. "Hey there…" He calmly said, with absolute rage on his face. "Haven't seen you in five years…"

The Colossal Titan just glanced at Eren as it moved his arm back to swat him away. Before he could, Eren jump down and shot out a grappling hook that latched on the Titan's arm. As reeled himself on to his arm and ran towards him, he looked at the wall and noticed his true target. _"Damn it." _He thought to himself. _"He wasn't going after me. He was going after the cannons. Him kicking the gate open wasn't no fluke either, just like five years ago." _He thought. _"So I was right...This thing...IS INTELLIGENT."_ He released another grappling hook onto the Titan's shoulder and use it to swing himself around and towards the back of his neck. _"Doesn't matter. If I can kill you, then mankind never has to worry about someone destroying their walls again!" _As he shot towards the Titan's neck and reeled himself on, he unsheathed his blades and cried out, " YOU'RE** DEAD**!" At that moment, the Titan then emissioned steam from his skin. "Damn it, not again! STILL DOESN'T MATTER!" Eren then stirked...only to hit air.

"_The hell? Did I miss?" _Eren thought, befuddled. As he grappled onto the wall and watched the smoke cleared, the realization dawned on him. _"No...I didn't...He disappeared." _"EREN!" Eren looked up and saw Jean and Marco looking down on him. "DID YOU GET THE COLOSSAL TITAN?!" Marco called. "No...he disappeared...just like five years ago…" As he reeled himself towards them, he saw all of his friends around Krista, who was waking up from her sleep. "Krista!" Eren yelled. "You okay?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah…" She groggily answered. "I guess I must have fallen unconscious from the blast. I'm sorry everyone." She apologized. "You dork. You've done nothing wrong. We're just glad you're okay." Ymir said. "The hell are you trainees doing?!" One of the Garrison officers asked as he came towards them. "The evacuation has already started! Those who wish to help can go to the rearguard! The rest of you can go to the vanguard and help suppress the Titans coming through the wall! This is what you train for for five years, people! It's time to put want you learn to the test! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

As he left, Jean spoke out, "Alright, Armin, Krista, Sasha, and Connie, I want you four to help out with the evacuation. Eren, Mikasa, and Annie, you three are to go to the vanguard and help contain the Titans. Marco and Ymir, you're with me. We're going to survey the town to help any civilians left behind and as well as take out any Titan stragglers. Is everyone clear?" All of them noded their heads. "Alright then, move out!" As everyone went to their duties, Marco looked at Jean with a small smile. _"The instructors always said that Jean was a natural born leader. Now I understand why." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! Two more days, and I would have been in the interior!" Reiner anguished. Reiner was on a rooftop looking out at where the Colossal Titan had opened a hole in the Wall, and the resulting chaos surrounding it. "Reiner!" Reiner looked up and saw Eren, Mikasa, and Annie coming towards him. "The hell are you three doing here!" "We were going to ask you the same question." Eren said. "You helping the vanguard?" Annie asked. "You crazy!? I'm going to the rearguard. Less chance to fight a Titan that way." "Are you serious!? You would abandon your comrades just so you can save yourself?!" Eren angrily yell. "Damn straight! I'm not going to become Titan food. You might have a death wish, but I don't!" "Why you-" "Then leave." Mikasa cut in. "Leave, that way we don't have worry about anyone weighing us down." "Alright then. Have fun getting eaten." As he left, Eren infuriately said to himself, "Coward." "Don't worry, Eren." Annie said, trying to calm him down. "People like him don't care about what happens around them, they just care about themselves." As she made her way towards the Vanguard, Mikasa said to Eren, "If things become too dangerous, I want you to come find me." "Isn't that my line?" Eren joked. "I'm serious." "Don't worry, I'm not going to die. I'm going to keep living and fighting until I see my dream come true...as well as yours and Armin's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Armin, you're going the wrong way!" Connie yelled out. Armin wasn't heading towards the direction of of the rearguard. Instead he was heading for…"My house is alright!" As he went through the front door, he cried out, "MOM! DAD! MS. YEAGER!" "Armin?" A soft and frightened voice responded. "Mom! Where are you!?" "In the bedroom." As he ran to the bedroom, he saw both his mom and Kalura huddled together on the bed, scared and confused. "Are you two okay?" Armin asked, worried. "Yes, we're fine, just a bit shaken." Lola answered. "Armin, what's happening? And where's Eren and Mikasa?" Kalura asked. "He came. The Colossal Titan. Right now, the military is evacuating the town, with Eren and Mikasa fighting on the frontlines, trying to contain the Titans." Armin explained. "Armin!" Armin went out to the living room and saw Krista, Sasha, and Connie. "You guys came?" Armin asked. "You think we're leaving our friend behind?" Sasha replied. "Armin, what's wrong?" Lola came out of the bedroom while pushing Kalura on her wheelchair. "Mom, Ms. Yeager, I believe you already met my friends Krista, Sasha, and Connie." "Hello." Krista bowed politely. "Mom, where's Dad?" "I think he's still at the shop." "Armin, we can't stay here." Connie said. "I know. Mom, Ms. Yeager, we're going to take you to the rear of town, that's where all the civilians are being evacuated."

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! _As the six left the house, they had heard giant footsteps. As they turned their heads, they all saw, with horrifying looks, a titan coming towards them. "Damn it...not now…" Sasha angrily said to herself. "Sasha, Krista, carry my mom and Ms. Yeager on your backs. Connie, you escort them." Armin ordered. "What are you-" "I'm going to distract that thing." "Armin, NO! Please, you can't do this! You might not live! I don't want to lose my only son!" Lola pleaded. "Mom, if something were to happen to you and I could have done something to stop it, i'll never look myself in the face again." Kalura knew those words. They were the same words that Eren said to her, all those years ago. She knew he was serious about protecting his mother. Before Lola could object, Kalura grabbed her arm and shook her head. Lola then knew that her son would anything to protect her, even risking his life. As she go on Sasha's back, she looked back at her son and said, with tear filled eyes, "Please be safe."

"I will." As the five left, Armin looked back at the Titan. _"Alright Armin. Now's not the time to get scared. I didn't those five years of training for nothing." _As he shot out a hook and latched onto a roof, he called out to the Titan, "HEY! OVER HERE UGLY!"The Titan then looked to it's side and saw Armin and started to walk towards him. Before he got too close, Armin shot and grabbed onto a nearby roof. "I'M OVER HERE, YOU SLIME BUCKET!" He taunted. As he kept moving from one roof to another with the Titan following, he thought to himself, _"That's right, just keep following me. Away from everyone else."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_As you all know, our history records have no information on where the Titans come from." The teacher instructed the class. "All the things we do know about them, we owe to the Survey Corps. First, we know that they have no intelligence whatsoever, so any attempt in communicating with them is basically unheard of. Second, their physiology differs from other creatures in that they of no sexual organs. Because of this, we have no idea how the Titan's reproduce. The vast majority also have a masculine physique, and have a extremely high body temperature. Third, for some strange reason, they don't the slightest interest in other creatures than humans. Now, we all know that Titans eat humans, but considering the fact that Titans heavily outnumber us and that most of humanity lives behind the walls, we have come the conclusion that Titans don't need to eat us like we're a food source. In other words, they aren't eating us like we're food. They are eating us...because they can." _

_When the teacher saw that the class was visibly disturbed by this information, he cleared his throat. "Moving on...Now, the reason why the Titans outnumber us is because of their healing capabilities. Now, it varies from Titan to Titan, but when you destroy an arm or leg, it takes about 15 to 20 minutes for them to regrow it back." The students then started to to talk amongst themselves. "You think them being huge wasn't bad enough…" A student said. "Teacher!" Marco called out, as he raised his hand. "Are the Titans immortal?" The teacher only smirked at his question. "Nothing is ever immortal, Marco." As he drew on the blackboard, he said, "Now there are two ways to fell a Titan. One is destroy this." He pointed to his drawing of a head. "The head. As long as you destroy the head, the Titan will always go down. The second is this." He then pointed at a drawing of the nape of a neck. "This section, at the nape of the neck. As long as you hit this part, the Titans can't regenerate and will die as a result. And to achieve this feat, you will have to master the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Now then, I have some advice for you if going to face the Titans. Ordinarily, most people think Titans are extremely powerful beasts that we can't hope to beat. But in reality, against a skilled military officer, a single Titan doesn't pose that much of a threat because their big, slow, and incredibly stupid. The only danger they ever pose is when they are in a horde. My advice? Isolate them one by one. That way, you can fight them one on one." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Alright, I think i'm far enough from everyone." _Armin landed on a rooftop and then turned to face the Titan. "Okay, let's see if you're as dangerous as everyone says you are." As the Titan tired to reach for him, Armin dodged out the way and fired a hook on to a wall. The Titan tired to catch him, but Armin was moving too fast for him. Before long, the Titan became dizzy. _"Now's my chance!" _Armin shot a hook which latched itself onto the base of the Titan's neck. Armin then reeled himself in and when he got close enough, he slashed away at the Titan's weak point. As he grabbed onto a nearby roof, he saw the Titan disintegrate as steam came off him. _"My first Titan kill." _He triumphantly thought. _"Don't worry Eren and Mikasa. I'm not the weak little boy you had to protect. I can now fight."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

A shadow covered where he stood. Armin looked up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And saw the face of a maniacally grinning Titan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**EEEEERRRRRREEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!**"

"That voice...that was was Armin!" Eren was felling a Titan when he heard Armin scream his name. Eren then bolted towards the direction where the scream came from. "Armin! What's wrong…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Help…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Gulp! _The Titan had swallowed Armin whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Eren, their you are!" Armin called out to his friend who was laying down on a field of grass. "Armin. What's up?" Eren asked. "Look what I got!" He then showed Eren a book. "It's a record of all the things the Survey Corps found outside!" "Seriously?" "Yeah! Look…" Armin then opened the book and read it to him. "They said that there are strange Metal boxes that you can allow you to communicate with other people over long distances called radios. Metal boxes that can show you people and plays called televisions. Metal boxes that can keep food cool called refrigerators. Even Large Metal boxes called automobiles that can move you from place to place faster than any horse!" "Wow, there are so many strange and amazing things outside the walls...and boxes." Eren joked. "I know. So many wondrous things outside the walls that I that can only begin to imagine." Armin said, with stars in his eyes. "That going to be your dream, Armin? To go outside the walls?" Eren asked. "Yep, and to see everything that's there."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Armin howled as he slid deeper down the Titan's thorat. Suddenly, Eren's hand reached out. Armin desperately grabbed it and Eren pulled with all his might to throw Armin out of the Titan's mouth. "EREN!" Armin called out him. "Armin...don't worry...i'm not going to die...I said i'm going to live to see all of our dreams come true...so don't worry...i'm not going to die…" Eren said, with a smile on his face as he hold the Titan's mouth open.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Chomp! _The Titan swallowed Eren leaving only his arm to remain.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**EEEEERRRRRREEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!**"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"GAAAAAAAARRRRRRAHHHHHHHHH!" The Titan fell down without a hitch. _"My 20th Titan kill. The teachers were right. They are pretty easy to deal with."_ Mikasa thought to herself. Mikasa was now in town, trying to hunt down any Titan that made it through the front lines. "Mikasa." Annie called her name. As she landed next to her, she asked, "Kill count?" "Twenty." She answered. "You?" "Twenty." "These Titans are easier than I thought." Mikasa said. "Probably because we've been training for five years." Annie explained. "SON OF A BITCH, HE'S A RUNNER!" The two turned their heads to see a Titan sprinting down a street. "AND HE'S HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE CIVILIANS!" Before Annie could give chase, Mikasa stopped her. "I got this." She said, and jumped off the building to give chase. "You were always the fastest, Mikasa." Annie said to herself.

"That's right people, move in a calm and orderly fashion." One of the soldiers instructed as the evacuees moved though one of the gates outside the city. "Mommy!" A little girl called out to her mother. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be outside in a little bit." She answered. "No mommy, look!" She pointed and the townspeople saw a Titan running towards them. "IT'S A TITAN!" Mass hysteria has now gripped the townspeople, and every single person was now trying to run through the gate, desperately trying to escape. As Mikasa saw what was happening, she picked up her pace, flying through the air like an eagle, and when she got close, she cut off the Titan's head using her momentum and landed in front of the body. As she dusted herself off, she noticed the civilians saw what she had done. "Thank you, miss!" The little girl said, thanking her. "Yes, everyone is saved because of you." The mother said, grateful. Mikasa sheathed her swords, silently saluted them, and left. As she landed on a roof, one of the Garrison officers said, "God damn, Mikasa. That was amazing." He praised, in awe. "Thank you sir." She said, indifferent. As she left, The officer thought to himself, _"She's a genius, no doubt about that. Still, why is she so damn calm? I have to wonder what her past was like." _As Mikasa walked, her mind was beginning to think back to that day, six years ago. "_Why am I thinking about that now, of all times?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Uggghhhhh…It's still hurts." A 11 year old Mikasa said as she grunted her teeth in pain. "You took it much better than I expected, Mikasa." Her mother praised. "This mark is a symbol of our family. If you have children, you'll pass it down as well." She explained, as she gently hold Mikasa's arm to examine the bandage that was wrapped around her arm. "Mom, how do you make a child?" Mikasa asked, curious. "Ummm...why don't you ask dad?" She shifted over the question over to her husband, who was washing dishes. "Well...D-Dr. Yeager is coming over soon, I'm sure he can explain it much better than I could." _Knock, Knock! _"Oh, speak of the devil."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Her name's Mikasa?" A 11 year old Eren asked his father, who he was traveling with to the Ackerman house. "That's right. She's around your age." Grisha answered, as he knocked on the door. "There aren't many children around here so I figured you and her can be friends." "Okay, but that's going to depend on her attitude." "Eren, you keep thinking like that and you'll never get a friend." Grisha knocked on the door for a second time, yet no one answered. "_That's strange…_" He thought to himself. "Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. It's me, Dr. Yeager." He called out. He then tried to turn the handle on the door. "It's unlocked…" He said to himself. Now worried, he opened the door slowly. "Is anyone home?" _

_What greeted Eren and Grisha were the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman lying on the floor. "No!" Grisha hurried to both of them to check their pulse. "Damn it...they've been dead for some time…" Grisha grimly said. "Eren." He turned to son at the door. "Did you see a little girl around here?" "N-no, I haven't…" He weakly said. "I see...Listen, dad is going to call the police, I want you to wait outside the house until I get back. Do you understand?" Eren, however, just stared at the scene before him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It hurts...I'm cold..." _Mikasa thought to herself. "Yo, I've been doing some thinking...can we sell her? I mean, we went through all the trouble of killing her parents." "You dumbass! Look at her face." One of the thugs went over to check Mikasa's face. "She looks like she be quite the looker when she gets older, but I'm not into little girls the way she is now." "Did I asked if you liked little girls? She's what they call an 'Asian'. There use to be different races of humans back in the day. She's one of the last descendants of a race that came from this place called 'Asia'. We're gonna sell her off to one of the sickos in the Capital. Since she the last of her kind, she should net us a nice profit." "But her father didn't look Asian, now that I think about it. That means she isn't pure." "That's because her mother was purely Asian, and the only one worth getting! But then you had to kill her, dumbass!" "The hell was I suppose to do! She was trying to kill me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Doctor Yeager, we've been expecting you." At that moment, Mikasa's father realize who was _TRULY _at the door. He tried resisting them, but was stabbed in the chest. As he slumped, one of the perpetrators casually said, "Excuse us." As she saw the men that kill her husband, Mikasa's maternal instincts kicked into overdrive, and she grabbed a knife that was near her. "Alright, nobody move or I'll split your head open with this." One of the thugs threaten as he raised an ax. Instantly, Mikasa's mother raised her knife and began to rush them. "Woah, this bitch is crazy!" The thug stopped her from stabbing him with all his might. "MIKASA! RUN!" Her mother roared with all her straight. Mikasa, however, was petrified by the scene before her. "God damn it! Enough of your," _SLASH! "_SHIT!" The thug had dug the ax deep into Mikasa's mom's collarbone. "Damn it! I told you we needn't the woman alive!" "The hell was I suppose to do!" Mikasa's mom reached out to her daughter, but death's embrace was too strong and she fell limp on the floor. Both her Father and Mother were dead, killed before her eyes. Mikasa's mind couldn't handle what she had seen and her mind just collapsed on itself, causing her to become unconscious. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy...where was I suppose to go? Where ever I go would be too cold for me...if you and daddy aren't there…" _"E-Excuse me…" The two thugs turned to see Eren at the door. "Hey, kid! How did you find this place?!" The thug asked, angrily. "Um, I...uh...got lost in the forest...and I saw this cabin." Eren hesitantly said. "Oh, is that all?" The thug was relieved they weren't found out. "You shouldn't be out here all alone. There are scary monsters out here, like wolves. But don't worry, me and my friend here will…" "Thank you sir." _Impale! _Eren stick a knife into the man's chest that he hid behind his back. "I've caught on already." And dragged the blade across. "So you can __**DIE ALREADY**__!" Eren yelled out, with absolute rage on his face. _

_The criminal tried to stopped the bleeding, but was fading out of conscious. Soon, he passed out as the other one watched on in horror. Eren slipped back out the door and closed it. "S-S-S-S-stay where you are!" He tried to keep his wits about him, but was too terrified. "Damn you to hell, kid!" He opened the door to fight Eren, but was greeted with the sight of Eren running towards him, with his knife tied around the end of a broom. "AAARRRGGGGG!" Eren impaled him in the shoulder with his weapon and, using his momentum, knocked him down and jumped on him. "DON'T GET UP EVER AGAIN, YOU ANIMAL!" He screamed, as he punched the man's face over and over with all his might. "THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Mikasa watched the scene before her in silence. Eren soon stopped, when he felt he had accomplished his goal. _

"_It's alright, you're safe now." Eren walked over to Mikasa and untied the rope holding her hands. "You Mikasa?" He asked, as he was untying. "I'm Eren, Dr. Yeager's son. He came to your house to do a check-up and I came along for the ride. That's when...we found your parents." As he finished, Mikasa suddenly remembered an important detail. "There were three of them…" "What?" A leg had kicked Eren away. "You bastard. You did this?" The third assailant grabbed Eren by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "THEY WERE MY FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD! MY GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A PIG!" Eren tried his best to break free, but his grip was too strong. As he was losing consciousness, he looked at Mikasa and roared out, "__**FIGHT**__!" Mikasa froze. "FIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU CAN'T FIGHT, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T WIN IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Mikasa looked around her and saw a knife that belong to one of the thugs. She picked it up, and aimed it at the third criminal but stopped in her tracks. "I...I...can't…" She said, terrified. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As young Mikasa Ackerman contemplated what to do, her mind had remembered...that she had seen this scene countless times before.

Yes...Whether it was a praying mantis devouring a butterfly, or her father bringing home a duck he had hunted, all living things fight in this world to preserve their right to live. But, as a great scientist once said, only the strongest survive in this world. Once she understood that, all manner of fear and doubt left her mind, and she was able to assume perfect control of herself. Nothing could stop her now.

For she had found the only truth of this world…

That this world…

...Was an ugly and cruel place_._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_So those two would live?" One of the MP officers asked. "Yeah, amazingly enough, but the third…" The two look over to the corner to see a slumped corpse. "A stab to the heart, the doc said." "And to think, this was all the work of two kids…" _

"_EREN!" Grisha held his son tightly, relieved he was okay. "I thought I told you to wait outside! Do you have any Idea what you have done!?" He angrily said. "I just tried to stopped monsters dad! They just look like people!" He defended. "Eren, the police only just arrived! If the criminals were still here, they would have been gone by now! Do you know how lucky you are! You threw your life away, and that's why I'm so angry with you!" "I just...wanted to help her, dad." Eren answered, with remorse. Grisha could only look at his son with regret in his eyes. He then turned his head to Mikasa. "Mikasa." He said her name. "Do you remember me? I'm Dr. Yeager. I did check-ups on you when you were smaller." Mikasa just looked at him with unreadable eyes. "Dr. Yeager," She started, "I...don't have a home to go to. Where should I go?" She asked him. "I'm so cold…" Eren then wrapped his scarf around her. "Here. Wear this." He said. "Is it warm for you?" "It is." She said, surprised. "Mikasa, you can live with us." Grisha said. "I had a very rough day today. I think you need some rest." "Come'on Mikasa." Eren grabbed her arm. "Let's go home." Mikasa just looked at them and said, in an indifferent tone, "Okay."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As she slayed her 25th titan, Mikasa thought to herself, _"Back then, you only saved my body. My soul, however, needn't saving. It was only later that you save that as well, and I shall always be grateful to you." _As she step on a roof, she thought, _"And because of that, I will protect you with my life Eren, because with you, I feel like I can do anything." _

"Mikasa!" Mikasa looked behind her and saw Connie running towards her. "Connie." She said, surprised. "Where's Armin, Krista, and Sasha?" She asked. "Krista's helping with the evacuation, as for Sasha and Armin…I think you should come with me." Mikasa followed Connie, hoping that everything was alright. When she found them, she saw Sasha trying to comfort a VERY distraught Armin. "Armin!" Mikasa called out. "Mikasa! Maybe you'll have better luck." Sasha said, as Mikasa ran to Armin's aid. "What happened?" "We just find him like this." Connie answered. "Armin…" Mikasa lifted Armin's head by the chin to look at him in the eyes. "Tell me what happened." Armin stared at Mikasa with frightful eyes full of despair. "Mikasa…" He blurted out, as his eyes began to welled up. "Eren's...Eren's...Eren's...Eren's…"

"Dead."

When Mikasa heard those two words together, her entire world froze.

_Eren's...dead? _

_No. No, that can't be true. _

_That isn't true. _

_It can't be._

_I won't accept._

_I'll never accept it. _

_You're lying. _

_You're lying!_

"**YOU'RE LYING**!" Mikasa, in blind rage, knocked Armin down and raised her hand to hit him. "MIKASA, STOP!" Connie and Sasha both had to tackle her to the ground before she struck him. "LET ME GO!" She cried out. "Mikasa, calm down! You were almost about to hit Armin! Your own Brother!" Sasha tried to calm her down. Mikasa, however, got both off her and and released a grappling hook to get away. "MIKASA!" But their words fell on deaf ears as she raged out on to nearby Titans. She had killed 10 when..._SSSSHHHHHH..._She had ran out of gas for her MG and had landed on a cart on the ground. Her rage, now subsided, she looked up on the sky above. _"Eren...Are you truly dead? If you are, then what am I going to do?" _Mikasa then heard some crates fell near her. As she looked at what made the noise, she saw a little girl, no older than 5 or 6, come out of the shadows very hesitantly.

"Hi. What's your name?" She asked the little girl. The little girl, however, just stayed where she was, afraid. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Mikasa got out of the cart and moved slowly towards her. The girl, not sensing any danger, moved closer as she said, "Erica. That's my name Miss." "Erica, that's a pretty name. My name's Mikasa." "Ms. Mikasa, what's happening? Where is mommy? Why are Giant people trying to eat us little people? What's going to happen?" Erica was on the verge of tears and Mikasa didn't know how to calm her down. It was then that she remembered something...the day Eren saved her soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_There you are, Mikasa." Eren was looking for Mikasa when she found her sitting at a hillside. "Hey Eren." Mikasa flatly said. "I was looking for you. Dinner's almost ready." "Oh...I'll be down in a minute." She coldly responded. "Mikasa, what's wrong? I know it's been three months since you came to live with us, but you never opened up to us. Why is that?" He sat next to Mikasa so that he can hear what she had to say. "Eren...do you know what the world is?" She asked. "No." He answered. "It's a ugly and cruel place. All living things fight in this world to preserve their right to live. But many of them do not survive. Why is that? It's because they were weak. Only the strong survive in this world we live in. My parents and that thug didn't understand that, and they died because of it. Me and you, we're still here, because we're strong, and we'll keep getting stronger because that's what the world demands us to do. If we become weak, even for one second, we die. The world truly is a ugly and cruel place." _

_Eren just stared at Mikasa when she finished. Then his face broke into a smile. "Mikasa...I didn't fought those criminals just so I can prove I was stronger then them...I did it so that I can protect you." Mikasa turned towards Eren, confused. "Fighting to prove your strong and fighting to protect someone has about as much difference between us and titans. As long as you have something worth protecting, it doesn't matter if you're strong or weak, fat or skinny, tall or short. The strength to fight will come find you." Mikasa was stunned. Eren had showed her that there are other paths to take on the road to become strong. "But...so many people fight to prove their strong, that's what created this ugly and cruel place." "Well, you just have to change this ugly and cruel world, into a beautiful and kind one." "H-h-how?" "Easy, you can start by smiling, like this." Eren then show her a huge and goofy grin on his face. At that moment, tears ran down Mikasa's as she tried to imitate Eren's smile. Eren had given her a dream to fight towards._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry Erica," Mikasa said, as she wore the same goofy grin Eren had showed her years before, "I'll protect you from anything, no matter what." At that moment, Erica stopped her tears and began to chuckle at Mikasa's face. "Your face is so funny!" She said, as she laughed.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! _A titan had found the two. Mikasa told Erica to get behind her as she unsheathed a blade.

"_Eren, I won't lose hope ever again, because if I die, then who's going to make my dream come true?"_

"_So matter what, I'm going to live…"_

"_Im going to fight..."_

"_I'm going to __**WIN**__!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Mikasa Ackerman had chosen to walk a different path to walk, a path to the only truth in this world.

A path, I fear, that would never be walked, even if one had a thousand lifetimes…

…

…

…

…

...If they walked this path in solitude.

Fear not, young Mikasa Ackerman.

You shall not take on this journey alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_What…"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_Why is one titan…"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_**Killing another titan?**__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, Why it have to be now of all times?" Eric cursed under his breath as he ran. _"Lola, Kalura, please be alright." _He silently prayed to himself. "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" A woman cried. Eric stopped in his tracks. He was almost to his house and yet, he couldn't leave this woman alone. As he contemplated at what to do, a titan had turned the corner and saw his meal in front of him. "**LOOK OUT!**" Eric cried out. The woman turned and saw the titan walking towards her and she froze. Eric then ran towards and, sensing they might not escape, tried to get between them in order to protect her. As the titan reached his hand out, Eric closed his eyes and waited for his end.

…

…

…

…

...

_Thud! _...Only for it to never come.

"You two alright?" A voice said. Eric opened his eyes...and was face to face with the greatest soldier alive. "You're...Levi Cooper!" Eric said, when he recognized the person in front of him. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Levi, Lieutenant of the Survey Corps and considered 'Humanity's great hope', joked. "Yes, I'm fine." Eric said. "And you, miss?" Levi turned to the titan's initial target. "I-i-i'm...okay." She was still in a little shock. Soon, she shook her head to clear it. "No, i'm not okay! It's my daughter! I can't find my daughter!" She cried. "What's your daughter's name and where did you get separated?" Levi asked. "We were in the market when the Colossal Titan attacked and in the confusion, we were got separated. Her name's Erica Comwell. She's only six, please, you have to find her!" She pleaded. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay, but right, I need you two to head to an evacuation center." Levi said. "Sir, I can't go." Eric said. "I'm almost to my house and I need to make sure my wife, Lola, and our friend, Kalura, are safe." He explained. "Is your name Eric Arlert?" Levi asked. "It is…" Eric answered, confused. Levi smirked. "Don't worry, your wife and her friend are safe. They are in a evac center." Eric felt like the entire world was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank goodness..." He said, greatly relieved.

"Hange!" Levi called out. A bifocaled woman jumped down from a rooftop. "What is it, Levi?" She asked. "Think you can escort these two to a evac center?" He asked. "Of course. Alright, follow me and keep close." As Hange lead them away, a voice called out to Levi. As he turned to see who it was, he saw Jean, Marco, and Ymir coming towards. "Jean Kirstein, One of the top ten members of the 104th Trainees Squad, Sir!" He introduced himself and saluted. "And my friends Marco Bott, and Ymir Tate, also members of the top ten." They had both saluted. "At ease, privates. Do you mind telling what you three are doing here?" Levi asked. "Sir, we thought we could survey the town and see if we could find any people left behind and also kill any titan stragglers." Jean answered. "I see...alright privates, your mission now is to find a six year old girl named Erica Comwell. Don't come back unless you find any evidence of her, understand?" "SIR, YES SIR!" "Then move out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm so...confused." _Mikasa thought of the befuddling scene before her. _"I never heard of a Titan killing another titan." _As the strange Titan finished killing his prey, he roared out his victory as Mikasa thought, _"Yet, I feel...strangly uplifted by him…" _Before she had a chance to ponder this feeling, she and Erica were scooped up and brought up to a rooftop by Armin and Coonie. "Mikasa, you alright?!" Armin asked. "I'm fine…" She answered. "And you?" He asked Erica. "I'm...okay." She responded. "Good...listen, Mikasa, about what happen to Eren, I…" "No time for apologies!" Connie stopped Armin. "He's right, we got two titans in the vinctiny." Sasha said, as she ready her MG. "No, wait, that titan…" She pointed to the Titan killer and they saw the two titans face each other.

The titan roared out in protest while the Titan killer simply put up his hands up in a fighting stance. As the titan got close, the Titan killer put his hand back and smacked the Titan's head so hard, his head flew off his body. "HIT THE DECK!" The five had hit the floor as the decapitated head flew in their direction and landed on a tower. While the force of the attack had destroyed the Titan killer's hand, it started to grow back almost instantly, far faster than on any titan on record. As the Titan's body disintegrated, The titan killer stood to bask in his moment of glory, then moved on...

Only for another titan to get right behind him. He had sense him though, and so, before the other titan could get a hit in, he grabbed the titan's neck and, while it was squirming, he grabbed the Titan's weak point at the back of the neck and tore it off. As the Titan lay limp, he dropped to the ground in search of more prey.

"So, he knows both weaknesses?" Armin asked, in awe of what he saw. "I-i think so." Sasha said, still bewildered. "Just the hell is that thing?!" Connie asked. "An angel…" She said it too low for the others to hear, but Mikasa heard Erica say what he was. _"I think he is too…"_ She thought, agreeing with her. And that made Mikasa even more curious of the Titan killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…" The titan moaned as he fell down to the floor, dead. _"And that's my...1,000th? I lost count. _Levi thought as he jumped to a rooftop. As landed he saw a titan walking towards him, he pulled his MG's trigger...only for nothing to happen. _"Are you serious, I'm out of gas!? Hange always told me I use up too much gas." _As the titan got closer, he took out his blades. "Well, looks like I'll have to fight without a MG. First time I tried it, but there's always a first time for everything." When he got close, Levi taunted, "ALRIGHT YOU PRICK! COME AND GET ME!" The titan pulled his arm back…

…

…

…

...And punched through a Titan head that was behind Levi. Levi turned around to see the titan fall down to the ground. He turned his back to see him and the Titan killer lock eyes for a moment until the Titan killer walked away. Levi couldn't comprehend what just happen. A titan...saving a human? He wanted...no, he **needed **answers...and something told him, that if he followed this titan killer, he might just get some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any luck?" Jean asked. "Nah, you?" Ymir replied. "No." "Damn it, she said the marketplace. Why can't we find her?" "Maybe we're not looking in the right places." Marco said, as he came towards them. "What do you mean Marco?" Jean asked. "I think we need a new pair of eyes…" "Ymir!" Everyone looked to see Krista Lenz running towards them. "Krista, I thought you were helping with the evacuation." Ymir asked. "I was. Most of the refugees are already on the ships. I came back out to see if there were any else left." She answered. "Good, we could use your help." Marco appreciated. "Hold that thought Marc, we got a Titan coming at 3 o'clock." Ymir pointed and then saw a titan heading towards them. "Shit...Everyone, SCATTER!" Jean barked.

All of them fired off grappling hooks to escape the titan and regroup. As Ymir and Krista were swinging down a street, a second titan came into view. "HARD RIGHT!" Ymir roared as she fire a hook to the right side and use it as an anchor to swing herself around a corner. Krista, however, was too slow and so had to shoot off a hook to the left and swing herself onto a cart full of bags with feathers inside. "Owie.." She said, rubbing her bottom.

_Stomp! _Krista froze. She looked up and saw a titan right above her.

He reached down…

…

…

…

…

...Only for his head to be grabbed.

_Crunch!_

His head was squeezed so hard that it exploded, causing his headless body to fall on the ground. Krista saw that her savior...was another titan. They locked eyes for a moment, then he walked away. "KRISTA!" Ymir called. Krista looked to her left and Ymir running to her side. "Are you okay?! I never seen anything like that! A titan killing another titan! Have you?!...Krista?" "Those eyes…" was all Ymir heard before Krista started to follow the Titan killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Why today?!" _Reiner silently cursed, as he swinged from building to building. "Reiner!" Reiner looked behind him and saw Bertholt following him. "Bertholt, why are you following me?" He asked, as he stopped on a roof. "I was wondering where you were going?" He answered. "Where do you think? The evac center." "You going to help?" "Hell no! I'm getting out of here." "Why, we both know you are the strongest outside the top ten, why are you just running away?" "Bertholt, there is no way we can fight those things and you know it, so why don't you cut the bullsiht and…" Reiner froze. "BERTHOLT, BEHIND YOU!"

Bertholt looked back…

…

…

…

And saw the faces of two titans stareing right at him.

Before they could eat, a hand had knocked them away from the two. Their hero...was another Titan. They both watched as he killed the two with ease. As more Titans came, more of the military came to watch what was happening. The latter detail didn't register to Reiner and Bertholt. They just watched as the Titan killer kept destroying more titans. Soon, however, he became overwhelmed and was pushed back against the wall as titans began to devour him. "M-m-maybe we should...help him…" Bertholt said.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Titan killer blew away all of the titans off of him. "What was that about helping again…" Reiner said.

Soon, the Titan killer dropped to his knees and fell on the floor. "I guess he burned himself out…" Renier said. "Ummmmm…I think I see a **person **coming out of him…" "The fuck are you-" Renier stopped. Bertholt was right. Something...or some**one**...was coming out of the titan killer, but the steam obscured who he was, but when it cleared…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Eren?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eren screamed as he slid down the Titan's throat. Soon, he splashed down inside the Titan's stomach. "Where…" Eren started but stopped when he saw all the bodies floating around in the stomach acid. _"_Why? I've been training like crazy these past five years just like everyone else...was it all for naught? _

_Mikasa…_

_Armin…_

_Krista…_

_Jean…_

_Marco…_

_Ymir…_

_Sasha…_

_Connie…_

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…_

_Why...why do these bastards take everything away?! _

_Our hopes…_

_Our dreams…_

_Our freedom…"_

_shhhuuuuuuurrrrrsssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!_

_The digestive process has started, sending the acid, as well as Eren, further down._

"_NO! I don't want to die! _

_I don't want to die…_

_I don't want…_

_want…_

_w…_

_will…_

_will not…_

_I will not…_

_I WILL NOT…  
_

_I. WILL. NOT. __**DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he went deeper into despair, Eren cried how he didn't wish to die. Soon, however, his feeling of loneliness, sorrow, and despair became anger...hatred…and **RAGE**.

Tell me, Eren Yeager. Who do you wish aim these feeling towards?

…

I see…

Now I understand why **HE** awoke that power inside of you.

And when Eren emerged out of the Titan, his soul roared out.

...And both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells quaked in fear.

For they knew…We **ALL **knew...That a man who has lost everything…

Will stop at nothing to take back…

**EVERYTHING.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...E….n..."

"..Er…...en."

"Eren!"

"Wha!" Eren jumped out from his slumber. "Armin…? Wha…" He stopped.

Eren was greeted to the sight of being surrounded by soldiers at every corner and angle, with only Mikasa keeping them at bay.

"Eren!" Mikasa looked back at him, relieved that he woke.

"Mikasa...Armin...what's going on?" Eren asked, both bewildered and confused at the situation the three were in. "Eren! are you alright!? Can you remember anything?! I'm positive that if you can remember, everything will work out!" Armin desperately said. Eren, however, was looking at everyone else. _"I don't understand...why do they have their swords pointed towards me? and why…_

…

_...are they look at me like i'm a __**TITAN**__?" _Eren thought to himself. _"Damn it…all I can remember was me getting eaten and my arm getting chopped off...MY ARM!" _Eren hold up his left arm to see that, yes, it was still there. _"What in god's name…?" _ "I see you have awoken, private Eren Yeager!" A Sergeant yelled out. "The way you three are acting makes you look like you have betrayed mankind. Therefore, if you try anything suspicious, I may be forced to destroy you." Eren saw that cannons were being aimed right at them. _"He's not lying…"_ "I'll get straight to the point...What are you, Eren Yeager? Are you a human…

…

…

…

…

Or are you a **TITAN?"**

Eren's mind couldn't process that question. _"Me, a Titan? I don't...I don't…" _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION SIR!" "ARE YOU PLAYING DUMB WITH ME, SON?! EVERYONE SAW HOW YOU CAME OUT OF THAT TITAN! WE HUMANS ARE ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION THANKS TO YOUR KIND! I WILL NOT HESITANT, BE THEY MAN, WOMAN OR CHILD, TO KILL WHOEVER WISHES TO KILL US HUMANS! AND THAT INCLUDES **YOU!"** Eren was at a standstill. If he tried to asked why they were to go to such lengths, him, Mikasa, and Arimin might be killed. But if he tried to call on this Titan power he has, everyone would try to kill him. _"Damn it...what do I do?"_

On the other end of the stand-off, Ymir and Krista were conflicted. _"God damn it! I can't point a sword at a friend, let alone Eren! I know he was inside that Titan but it look like he was protecting us." _ Ymir thought, as she battled inside her mind on what to do. Krista, however, thought back to five years ago, on the day she first met Eren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Give it back, please!" Krista pleaded to the three bullies, trying to get her teddy bear back. "Or what, you gonna cry to your daddy?" One of the bullies taunted. "Please, I'll do anything!" She said. "Anything for Mr. Snuggles?" Another bully asked. "How about...a kiss?" The leader asked, as he puckered up his lips. Krista just cringed. "Ummm...I…" "What, don't want to? Then I guess you don't Mr. Snuggles then!" He then started to tear off Mr. Snuggles head. "NO!"_

"_Hey, you punks!" A voice called out. "Wha-"_

BAM!

_A punch cause the leader to land flat on his back. A single boy was the culprit."Why you-" The second bully tried to swing a right hook, but the boy ducked under to throw a punch to the bully's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then an uppercut, sending him flying towards the ground, unconscious. Another bully tried to blindside the boy from behind with a straight, but the boy sensed this, and dodged out the way and elbowed the bully's face, knocking him out. _

"_YOU'RE DEAD!" The leader got up bolted towards the boy with his arm raised, ready to knock him out. The boy dodged the punch, grabbed the bully's arm, and, using his momentum, threw him towards some crates, destroying them, and knocking him out instantly. Krista watched the entire scene in stunned silence. The boy dusted himself off, picked up Krista's teddy bear off the ground, and walked towards Krista. "You okay?" He asked, as he handed her teddy bear. Krista gave him a huge bear hug in response. "Oh, thank you so much for rescuing Mr. Snuggles!" She thankfully said. The boy's face went through five shades of red. "What's your name?" She asked._

"_E-Eren. Eren Yeager."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krista breathed in as she closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do. When she exhaled and opened her eyes…

…

…

She walked forward.

"Krista!" Ymir yelled, but she didn't reacted. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PRIVATE?!" The sergeant roared out. But Krista would not budge. When she got in front of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, Mikasa said, "Krista...What are you..." "DID YOU HEAR ME? I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" "Yes, sir, I heard you…" Krista replied.

…

…

"...And I don't care."

The Sergeant could not comprehend what he just heard. "You know why? It's because I can not, and will not, believe that someone as brave, funny, and kind as Eren Yeager could ever be a Titan. And if you can't see that…" She turned around so they could see the resolve in her eyes, "Then I, Krista Lenz, will **MAKE **you see." Everyone was flabbergasted, none more so than Eren. "Krista…" He said, on the verge of tears. Krista answered him with a warm smile, before turning back.

"_Damnit Krista, why did you have to make my choice for me?" _Ymir thought, as she walked forward as well. "Ymir…" Krista said, surprised when she saw her friend walking towards her. Ymir just smirked at her, before she turned and said, "If Krista wishes to make you see, then I, Ymir Tate, will also make you see." Soon enough, Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha all joined in defending Eren. "WILL YOU ALL DIE TO DEFEND A TITAN?!" The sergeant screamed. "That's funny, we don't see a Titan here. Do you?" Mikasa said.

"IF YOU ARE ALL SO KEEN ON DIEING, THEN I'LL HAPPILY OBLIGE! ALL CANNONS…" He raised his arm up…

…

…

…

…

…

_GRAB!_ Someone grabbed his arm before he could put it down. "Wha-" He stopped, when he saw who stopped him. "You don't want to do that." Levi said sternly. "Lieutenant Levi!" The sergeant was flabbergasted. "I didn't know you were in town!" "I am, that's all that matters." He replied, as he let go of the arm. "Tell me, who's your commanding Officer?" Levi asked. "That would be me." Levi turned to see a man in his mid to late 50's scrolling towards him. "Pixis." Levi said, as he recognized the man, "I thought you were in the interior." "I thought you were on a exhibition." Pixis said. "I was about to, until the Colossal Titan showed his ugly mug." "So the moment you showed up, the supposed 'Humanity's great hope', the Colossal Titan shows up as well. Ain't that a coincidence?" He said, half serious "Why don't you cut the crap Pixis, and tell me why you would kill the first human to ever shift into a Titan?" Levi asked, with daggers in his eyes.

"Because he can shift into a Titan?" Pixis answered, matter-of-factly. "So you would kill the one deciding factor in us winning the war against the Titans?" Levi asked. "Are you suggesting that you give your life for a person who, at any moment, would eat you faster than a starving man would eat a steak?" "No, I wouldn't...but those eight would." He motioned his head towards the group that was protecting Eren. "And I don't know about you, but I respect anyone who would give their lives to save anyone, whether they be family, friend, or a complete stranger." Pixis looked at the group, and said, "Those eight are considered traitors to humanity. I can dispose of them anyway I please." "Okay then, if that's how you feel, then pull the trigger. And when all the weeping mothers and fathers ask who would do such a thing to their children and the resulting shitstrom coming from that, whose head on a stick would they be asking for? I'll tell you this right now, it won't be mine."

Pixis just stared at Levi with a harsh look in his eyes. Then, he smirked. "You win this round, Levi." He said, admitting defeat. "ALL TROOPS, STAND DOWN!" He ordered. The Garrison troops couldn't understand why their commander would order such a thing. "Stand down!?" The Sergeant said, bewildered. "Sir, if we stand down, then we would be totally defenseless against the Titan-" "That is an **ORDER**, Sergeant." Pixis had stop him from making him argue and possibly disobey a direct order. "Y...yes, sir." Soon, the entire Garrison had lower their swords against Eren's group. "Well, you're not as dumb as you look." Levi said, a bit amused. "I'll take it from here." As Levi was about to walk towards Eren, Pixis called to him. "Levi." Levi turned his head. "I hope for both of our sakes, you're right about this." "If I wasn't, the kid would be dead already."

"You think they figured out Eren's not an enemy?" Connie asked. "No. That man must have persuaded them." Mikasa said. "Who is he?" Sasha asked. "That's...Levi Cooper!" Eren exclaimed, as he got up and saluted when Levi walked towards him. "At ease, private. So...you must be the Titan 'Shifter'. What's your name?" Levi asked. "E-e-eren Yeager." Eren answered, uneasy. "And who are your friends?" Levi asked, as he looked towards the top ten members of the 104th Trainees Squad. "Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa introduced herself, as she saluted. "A-armin Arlert." Armin said, as he did the same. "Krista Lenz." "Ymir Tate." "Jean Kirstein." "Marco Bott." "Connie Springer." "Sasha Blouse." As they finished, Levi smirked. "Damn, that's a lot of names to remember." He joked. "And I had already met you three." Levi pointed to Jean, Marco, and Ymir. "How did the search go?" He asked. "Sir, i'm afraid we were unable to find Erica Comwell." Jean regretfully said. When she heard the name, Mikasa spoke, "Erica Comwell? We had found a little girl named Erica no older than six." "Six? Her mother said she was six. She must be same the person. Where is she?" Levi asked her. "Sasha, Connie, where did you leave her?" Mikasa asked. "We had left her with a group of soldiers and told her to stay put." Connie answered. "I'll go look for her." Krista volunteered. "Alright, and if you find her, take her to the Evac center. That's where her mother is." Levi explained. "Yes, Sir!" Krista saluted and ran off. "Sir, If you don't mind me asking, who was that you were talking to?" Eren asked. "Who, Pixis? That old bastard one of the Majors of the Garrison. He's also anti-Survey Crops, always have, always will be." Levi explained. "But that's neither here nor there. Look, Eren, as it stands, you're a anomaly, someone that could either turn the tide in this war or doom us to extinction." "But, sir, I would never help-" Levi raised his hand to stop him. "I know you would never help the Titans, but most of the people here would see that. The only way you can make them see is for you to earn their trust and the only way to earn their trust is to use your Titan powers to help humanity. You understand?" Eren nodded his head in response. "Sir, how can Eren use his powers to help us and will the Garrison even help us?" Mikasa questioned. "You leave the Garrison to me, Mikasa. Now everyone, follow me." Levi ordered as he thought to himself, _"Been a long while since I did a speech. Hope i'm not too rusty." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is it?" Eren asked as he looked at the gigantic boulder. "Yep. It should be large enough to plug up that hole in the wall." Levi inquired. "No human can pick up this rock…" "But a Titan can." Eren finished as he brought his left hand to his mouth. "Everyone, get back! I don't know what's going to happen." Eren called out. All of his friends, minus Krista, who had taken Erica to the evacuation center, moved back while the Garrison was on standby with their swords out just in case. _"Throughout history, mankind has always been at the mercy of the Titans." _Eren thought._ "They always advancing, we always retreating. But now, we will be on the attack. Soon, it won't be Attack on Humanity anymore. It will be Attack..._

…

…

…

…

CRUNCH!

…

_**ON TITAN**__."_

_WHOOSH! _A huge gust of wind was released when Eren bit into his hand. "Gah!" Jean cried. "Damn, what was that?" Connie called out. "I don't-" Mikasa stopped herself. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure of the Titan killer, standing in the same spot where Eren stood. The Titan Killer turned around and locked eyes with her. Mikasa, in awe, only said one word: "Eren?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Mikasa?"

"Eren, is that you?" She asked. "It's...me." He answered, as he looked and moved his arms and hands around, in both amazement and curiosity. "How...how does it feel?" Armin asked. "It feels so strange Armin...and yet, so normal." "Eren, I know you're curious about what this power can do, but right now, we need you to move this rock." Levi brought Eren back to the task at hand. "Y-yes sir." Eren then moved towards the rock. _"An impossible feat for a human…" _He thought, as he wrapped his around it. _"But for a Titan…" _"ARRRRRRUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" _"It's child's play!" _ "He...He actually did it." Jean said, in disbelief. Eren was now carrying the rock over his head. "How are you holding up?" Marco asked. "Just point me towards the hole, because this thing is HEAVY!"

"Alright, everyone, lead Eren towards the hole!" Levi barked out. As Eren was following everyone, a soldier cried out, "TITANS ARE POURING OUT OF THE BREACH!" Soon, when the hole was in sight, everyone saw that Titans had infested the area surrounding the hole. "Shit!" Levi cursed. "What do we do, Lieutenant?" Sasha asked. "All soldiers, distract the Titans and keep them away from Eren!" Levi ordered. "Hold on, I'll help you-" "No, don't!" Mikasa stopped Eren. "Mikasa, you know I can help you fend them off." Eren said. "Every second we waste brings more Titans out of the breach." She argued. "But-" "Eren, we trusted you to carry the rock and plug up the hole. Now you need to trust us." Eren looked into saw the resolve in Mikasa's eyes to see she was serious. "I trust you." Eren said to her, as he continued his trek towards the hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As many of you know, the trainee known as Eren Yeager can shift into a Titan." Pixis said to his men. Eren, his friends, and Levi were on the top of the wall with Pixis, who was talking to his troops. "Because of this, we have decided to use his unique talent in a plan we have devised. Lt. Levi Cooper of the Survey Crops can tell you more." Pixis gave the floor to Levi. "Everyone, our plan is to use Eren's Titan power to carry a large boulder and stop up the breach in the wall." There was chatter among the ranks if this was even possible, but Levi continued. "I'm asking everyone here to help us in this endeavor. Now, i'm not asking you because i'm your superior officer, nor i'm asking as a fellow soldier. I'm asking you...as a human."

Once the chatter had stopped, Levi continued. "People once asked me why do I still go outside the walls when no one outside wishes to come back with me. I answer, "Because i'm human." When a person falls down, do we ignore that person and keep moving along? No. We reach down and pick that person up. When it seems despair is the only option, do we give into it? No. We cling on to our hopes no matter what. And when the Titans come, do we curl up in a ball and cry?! NO! We fight until our last breath! We are human not because we are weak, pathetic and cowardly, but because we do not falter, we do not give in, and we never stop attacking! THAT is what it means to be human! And ANYONE who does not, will not, and will fight against that are not human...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

They are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**TITAN!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_SLAM!_

"_I did it...I closed the hole." _Eren though, as he kneeled down, exhausted. "Eren!" Mikasa called out. "Mikasa…" Eren wearily answered. "You did it." She said, in awe. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "Right here." They both looked to see Levi and all their friends safe and sound. "Everyone…" Steam had started to come out of Eren's Titan body and Eren himself emerge out of the back of the Titan's neck. "You're all safe." He said, as he jumped down. "I told you to trust us." "Yes you did, Mikasa…" _Polp! _Eren had fell down on his back, exhausted from today's events. "I'm so tired…" He said. "Go ahead and take some R & R, private. You earned it." Levi said, with a smile. "Thanks, sir..." He thanked him as he fell into a deep sleep. "Levi!" Levi looked to see Hange landing beside him. "I took the civilians to the evacuation center. They're safe-" She stopped when she saw the scene before her.

"Okay...what did I miss?"


End file.
